1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system and process for recovering petroleum from underground reservoirs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,591 discloses a gas generator to be located in a borehole for use for recovering hydrocarbons or other materials from underground formations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,441 discloses a process of using a gas generator of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,591 wherein the gas generator is located in a borehole to generate hot gases and then removed whereby hydrocarbons or other materials may be recovered from the borehole.